The Child of the Mogs
by verityneildxx
Summary: yes i know what you're thinking she must be evil or something, but no i suppose im the spark of good in an evil race and i spend my life trying to save the loriens ass, oh it would also be so much easier if they didnt try to kill me so often.
1. Chapter 1

My name is... well I suppose I don't have one. They never bothered to name me; they were sending me to my death so I suppose they thought there wasn't a point. I walked into battle gun raised and I couldn't shoot them. They were so scared, only wanting to protect their baby, this was four's and six's parents I vowed to them that day, I would save them. And keep their children safe for as long as I was alive and I have.

I like to call myself eleven, but I know I'm not. I'm a mog, yes I'm a mogadorian, shoot me. But I'm not like the others I don't want to hurt the nine, well they were nine, now six, I only want to help I tried to help one and two but they only tried to kill me, I found one in Malaysia, two in England and I didn't get to three in time. I was ahead of six on four's trail to begin with, and I got to them before everything, I'm Sarah kind of. The real Sarah died in a hit and run incident and I just took her place, oh yeah I forgot to say I shape shift, I do have an original me they I can be but Henri didn't like the mog version and we both decided Sarah was a better disguise.

I'm trying to save them but the last time I met them as me they tried to blow me up, I know so bloody rude, no 'thank you' not even a 'hello' just kaboom. If they let me even speak to them I could help. I've even got six's chest but she won't stop and listen, so I can't give it to her and I can't give it them as Sarah because I can't reveal who I really am now henri's dead I don't have his back up.

Basically I spend my life running from the mogadorians because I'm a traitor and the punishment for that is death, so lucky me. I have to save the leftover six and keep myself alive; I've been following them for years. Six didn't escape by herself, no matter what powers or legacies you have you can't get through those force-fields, but I let her think she's that good, well I suppose I wouldn't, But then again it's not like I could tell her any different, because she would kill me before I had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit" I'm trying to scramble through the woods at the back of my house, well my spare house, it's in paradise too, I bought it when four moved here just after I became Sarah, the house is bought under the name 'Mary Smith' most common first name and surname in the United States, good luck to tracking me with that name, over 22680 people are named 'Mary Smith' in the US alone, so I'm just a paper chase in the system always lost, never found, well I have been found a number of times, but that was so not my fault, I blame two for that. After trying to kill me she put a message online trying to find the others and got found within five minutes by the mogs, I was there, I watched them torture her, I heard her scream as they killed her the girl I was trying to protect. And I could do nothing to help, just sit and listen hidden away as they tried to get information from her about me, and the others.

But that was so long ago now. I pause in my footing as I hear a rustle in the trees, and then as I look down I see faintly in the dark a large boot print implanted into the soil. They've found me, or number four; I follow the boot prints, occasionally tripping over roots and logs, bloody nature; is all I can think every time I go plummeting to the ground and get a face full of earth. Why does this planet have to be so full of trees? Couldn't they just plant them below earth or something and have bushes everywhere? That would be so much easier and maybe I wouldn't be so dirty, all I can say thank god I don't wear white anymore.

I'm so worried fours not replying to my texts and I'm actually staring to feel something for him, but I can't I'm not allowed, for has to learn to love six, but when he finds out who I really am he will kill me so love isn't really an option for me. The footprints stop here and I look up I'm on the edge of a road, near a rail way track I was here ten minutes ago I must have gone in a circle. This is where I saw Henri die, in four's arms, I truly felt sorry for them. I stop myself I can't go over there, not where Henri had... well left the world. This is why I'm different from the other mogs I was born with a soul; the only mog to ever have a soul that's why my eyes aren't black, there bright green and so it was noticed straight away. They were going to kill me straight there and then, but they had a better idea; they killed my parents and blamed them for this monstrosity (me). And then trained me up for battle and sent me to my death. I watched them shoot the children and the parents of Loren and I just couldn't do it.


	3. Chapter 3

A car stops next to me, it's big and black my eyes widen as they roll down the window and I'm greeted by a man dressed in black with his hood up, a mog, they've never been great at disguises, I would be stupid not to recognise them after living with them for my childhood. "do you know this girl" they hold up a picture of me in my original form 'oh shit' is all I can think as I shake my head not wanting to even breathe. "Really" he looks up at me and I'm met by a hideous face, the face of a mogadorian soldier as he pulls out his fake teeth and runs his tongue over them "because you smell just like her."

I take a step back "same perfume" I say jokingly, the mogadorian soldier doesn't laugh, but I let out a bit of a chuckle, obviously they just don't get my sense of humour. The mog is opening the door of the car as I turn and sprint down the street, they spin the car around and are chasing me, I run straight back into the forest, the advantages of this they can't follow by car and I know the forest quite well, and the disadvantages being its late at night and I'm running through the forest, I can barely see and I have no idea where I am. I do make it easy for myself don't I?

I notice the boot prints in the soil from earlier, all I need to do is follow them back and I will get to my house which has all my weapons so I actually have a chance of getting out of here alive, the one problem is it's quite hard to follow boot prints in the dark, let alone running in the dark! And then I collide with someone running in the opposite direction, it was six "ow, watch where you're going" she says as she pushes me off her. Oh god, I changed myself quickly before she noticed to a girl around the same age who Sarah used to be friends with before well, before she died, because when she did, I quit cheerleading and broke up with her boyfriend. I think six was slightly suspicious of me as she dragged me to my feet; my hair was now long and brown with slight curls to it.

"duck" I shout as two mogadorian soldier appears behind her and they both load their guns and begin to shoot at us, we both ducked and I pulled the gun from six's belt and shot the mogadorian on the left in the chest four times, it fell to the ground but wasn't dead, six had disappeared and as the mog stood up to shoot again she appeared next to him plunging her dagger into his chest, then turning on the other slashing both his legs so he fell to the floor and I shot him where his heart should be. They vanished turning into dust in the wind, six stood up her eyes went wide as she looked at me, I looked down, I was so preoccupied with the fishing that I had forgotten to keep my appearance up, I was back to me, the mogadorian me.

I suddenly felt something cold at my throat; six had her dagger on my neck, "tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now"

"Erm, well, I suppose you gotta be somewhere if you were running that fast and killing me might waste time" and I smiled as she lowered her dagger, I blinked and was gone. I turned away I ran back into the trees heading for my house, for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

When I reach my house I can feel them close, I know they'll be here soon and I don't have much time just grab what I can and leave before a war zone erupts in my living room, well at least it would beat tonight's TV. I run into the house the door is already on its hinges, if so many people weren't trying to kill me I might at least get to places on time. I creep into the hall and the stairs are in front of me but there in the living room on my left and would have a clear view of me going upstairs, a black car stops outside on my dirt path and I debate my choices only to realise that I wasn't going to have much choice, I take one look over my shoulder and run, straight into the house, keeping my head down, taking two steps at a time.

The mogs see me running past and swiftly follow; I run straight for what should be the bathroom but stores all my guns, and many other weapons. Thank god I chose the bathroom, it's the only room in the house with a lock, and I chose it because it was the closest to the stairs, I'm so bloody lazy but it's finally paid off. See being lazy is a good thing if you're an alien being chased aliens on a planet that isn't yours, could happen to anyone.

I don't bother pressing myself against the door I just grab a gun and two grenades and open the window its large enough for me to crouch in, I can hear the mogs outside the room they'll be in any second, they are bashing the door down, and being very noisy at the same time, it's so rude being that noisy whilst I'm trying so hard to concentrate on jumping into the tree at the exact right point. The door gives in and comes crashing down, four mogs walk into the room dust billowing everywhere. They raise their gun as I throw the grenade behind me at that exact point I fling myself out the window and into the tree opposite, I duck and swing myself onto the ground. My body feels like its on fire as smoke and ash fly's all around me as I run from the house my ears still ringing from the sound of the explosion. There was enough gun powder in that room to well blow up a house, to be more precise, enough to blow up my house. I'm Sarah again walking down the street my clothes singed; I clamber over her fence and into the back garden. I scramble up the side of the house and make it onto the roof, I steadily creep across the roof to my window and slide it open pulling myself through, get changed and go, all I have to do. Just one person to say goodbye to before I leave this town four, not because I want to, which I do, but because I want to see him, no I want Sarah to see him for one last time, I know he's going because six is here and that means they need to find the others, so I'd better be sharp. I change my clothes and head to a party a perfect place to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

When I reach the party, I feel sick, as though a lump is rising in my throat. Everyone is a blur around me; people are moving everywhere as I stumble through the doorway and into the hall. It looks as though no one is the sober driver tonight as everyone has at least one drink in their hands. I see mark out of the corner of my eye and try to dodge round people trying to hide from him, only to stumble and bash my head on the banister of the stairs "looks like you've had too much to drink" a remark fly's my way from a group of girls and I can hear the others sniggering in the background as they pass.

I sit on the stairs clutching my head and a boy comes over. I think I've seen him before, I'm sure were in the same maths class but I can't really remember "have you heard about John 'cause I know you and him are like an item or 'summit" I look at him confused "oh shit you didn't know I just assumed…. well because you look like…. Erm sorry I didn't mean…"

I stare at him blankly for a second trying to link John to someone and then realised he meant four well he meant John, but John is four, oh my life is so complicated! Then I realise the boy is looking at me still expecting an answer "John? Oh John, what about him?"

The boy bit his lip "O god you didn't know, well I suppose you would find out eventually but he's like a terrorist or something! How awesome is that to have a terrorist in OUR SCHOOL!" he looked over towards the kitchen "anyway I've got to go…. Erm grab a beer or something" he then walked away swiftly. I never found out who this boy was, or where he went all I knew at this point was I thought I was going to puke, I began to drag myself up the stairs and once at the top I saw an open window that led onto the roof. I instinctively pushed myself towards it attempting to dodge the teens who were currently playing 'tonsil tennis' and pulling myself into the open air and placing myself onto the roof I begin to process the news and my thoughts, but with the dizziness from the news about four spinning through my mind I'm debating goodbye but maybe goodbye isn't the end, maybe it's just the beginning. And all I know is, four has fucked up, he's fucked up big time.


End file.
